


The Demon meets The Doctor

by animefan021513



Category: Doctor Who (2005), Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Confused Aziraphale (Good Omens), Crossover, Crowley Was Raphael Before He Fell (Good Omens), Friendship, Gen, I Can't Believe I Wrote This, I'm Bad At Summaries, I'm Bad At Tagging, I'm Bad At Titles, Short One Shot, The Author Regrets Nothing, The Doctor & Donna Noble Friendship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-20
Updated: 2019-07-20
Packaged: 2020-07-09 12:14:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,456
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19887592
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/animefan021513/pseuds/animefan021513
Summary: Crowley was Raphael before he fell and he hung the stars, but he also helped create planets, give color, light, and other interesting things. What if God had told him that She was going to create other creatures and beings great and small on various different planets, and that SOME of them would look human, but wouldn't be? What if Raphael was a bit intrigued by one of the planets he was helping to create, that he was gaining knowledge on? What if that planet was Galifrey? What will happen when The Doctor shows up in the bookshop with almost the exact same appearance as Crowley? Read and Find out! :) (Mainly Based on the show)





	The Demon meets The Doctor

It was before the universe was created. It was before time began. So, in a way, there was time to spare. There was time to be had. God had called Raphael into her throne room, and he was rather confused. "Is everything alright, Lord?"

She grinned at him with her pink lips and sapphire eyes as she moved her pure white hair out of her face, leaning back in her throne. "Raphael, you are my oldest Archangel, and you know I have created specific jobs for all of you. Are you aware of WHY I have created those jobs?"

"No, Lord." He answered calmly as his golden eyes with slits for pupils widened briefly. "You haven't told us."

"Right." She nodded. "Well, I'm going to be creating a great many things, but in order to do that, I am going to take an infinite of nothing and create something. It will be called a universe. I will create other versions of it, but that's for a later date. For the most important universe, I would like your help. You will create stars, planets, suns, moons, galaxies, and nebulae with me. As you're creating them, you'll know why their names are what they are. You will form them from many different elements that will be at your command, and I will bring forth the stars, large spheres, light, water, land, greenery, and many fine things that will go into the planets. You will give the stars a long lifespan of your choosing, but their life span must end at some point. You will also be placing color into some of them. As we're doing that, I will add life. Animals, plants, and creatures. Now, for my Great Plan and my Ineffable Plan, I will personally create the Earth and make humans. I will tell the others of this soon after we've created the Universe, but I will tell you this, as you will be helping me. The humans on Earth will be different. The other planets will hold creatures that LOOK or APPEAR to be human, but they'll be a species all their own with their own unique qualities. The humans on Earth...will be one of my greatest works for all time. So, that is why they are a part of my Great and Ineffable Plans. There will be good creatures and bad creatures throughout the universe, as there should be balance. I will fill you with knowledge of EACH and EVERY creature out in the universe other than the humans on Earth. That...you will figure out for yourself. Will you assist me?"

"Of course!" He beamed with pure delight. "I'll be able to help you create!?"

"Yes, that's what I said." She chuckled warmly. With a snap of her fingers they were surrounded by nothing and they were both standing in it. It was dark and the only light to be seen was the light shining off of Her. "Let's get started then."

After she had called forth light, her and Raphael went to work immediately. God hadn't started time yet, but that would happen AFTER they were finished. With each planet they had made, Raphael gained the knowledge of the planet, its inhabitants, its plant life, what the creatures would invent or become, and he found it all rather interesting and surprisingly not painful or frightening at all. If he were to be honest, he thought it would be painful to have THAT MUCH knowledge in his head, but it was smooth. Almost like the river that ran through his small garden in his room. It wasn't too much and he was able to remember and retain everything. As they created a red and orange planet he tilted his head in fascinated curiosity. "Lord?"

"Yes, Raphael?"

"These creatures will be more like the humans you plan to create?"

"In a way." She hummed as she adjusted the atmosphere that altered itself, because Raphael was getting distracted again. She didn't mind. She found it endearing that he wanted to know more about the Universe he was assisting Her in creating. "However, these creatures will have two hearts and they will eventually be able to move throughout time and space. Travel from past, future, present, and they will be able to meet all manner of creatures."

"Fascinating!" He whispered out in awe as he added the color red to the grass.

"Interesting choice of color, Raphael."

"Yes, I thought so." He smiled thoughtfully.

"Raphael, since you seem so interested in the creatures on this planet, what shall they be called, and what shall the planet be called?"

"Hmm...the creatures...since they can move throughout time and space...shall be called Time Lords as a title and their planet shall be named...Galifrey. To their kind or to others because of their planet...they shall also be called Galifreyans."

"Well done, Raphael. Let us continue."

_**oOoOoOoOoOo** _

Thousands of years later and about two months after the Apocawasn't, Crowley couldn't help but remember everything he REALLY knew, and that he was instructed not to tell anyone else. However, she did say that the time would present itself when he wouldn't have any other choice but to reveal it to ONE angel. At this point, he knew who that angel was, but the timing was the thing and just how much or what part of the information was he to share with him? The fact that he was Raphael before he fell? The fact that God ASKED him to go, making it his choice so that he could become a demon and keep an eye on the denizens of Hell while serving the humans? The fact that he KNEW of many other life forms out there? The fact that he knew that many of them had come to the planet and had been thwarted somehow? That last one, he wasn't quite sure on the HOW of it, but he was almost certain it had to be a Time Lord or possibly multiple Time Lords. Either way, he was sitting calmly in the back of the book shop with Aziraphale, and they were just about to drink some wine when they both heard a strange noise. HE knew what the noise was, but the Angel didn't, so he was understandably concerned when there was a whirring, groaning, and moaning of machinery in the middle of his bookshop.

The angel got up, but he decided to stay behind, listening carefully. "What on Earth!?" Aziraphale gasped in pure shock, which caught more of Crowley's attention as he stood from his favorite couch and still staying out of sight, leaned against the wall a little.

He heard the door to the machine open, and he heard another gasp come from the angel. This time it was one in confusion and slight horror. "H-How...You..."

"Ah, yes, sorry about that."

_'WHAT THE HEAVEN IS A TIME LORD DOING WITH MY VOICE!? Wait...if he has my voice...he probably looks like me...which would explain why Aziraphale seems bothered.'_

"Oi! Doctor! Where have you-Oh, for crying out loud! Not another Library! The last one didn't go well!"

"Donna, this is different. We're on Earth."

"Yeah, well...I still can't go into a library anymore. The last one was so awful and the shadows because of the books..."

 _'Vashta Nerada...'_ Crowley muttered in his mind.

"Excuse me, but WHO are you!?"

"Ah, well..." Crowley heard him take something out and flip it open like a wallet, and he knew what it was, so he came out of his corner to introduce himself as much as he was able.

"That's not going to work." Crowley stated matter-of-factly as he walked closer, earning the incredibly stunned and astonished looks from The Time Lord and his friend that he called Donna.

"Wh-What!?" The Time Lord stuttered out. "How do you have my face!?" Once Crowley was standing next to Aziraphale, who he knew wanted to know the same question, The Time Lord took out his sonic screw driver and pointed it at him.

"Do us all a favor and put your sonic screw driver away."

"You..." He swallowed thickly as he did as he was asked. "...how do you know what this is? And why wouldn't...?"

"Why wouldn't your psychic paper work on Aziraphale? Well, that's because he's an angel. You know...the whole...God, Demons, Angel thing? Yeah, he's an angel. All you'll be showing him is what it is. A piece of blank paper."

"W-Well...I've...this is new." The Time Lord stuttered out.

"Doctor, why does this bloke look like you!?" Donna questioned rather crudely, causing a wide grin to appear on Crowley's face.

"Crowley, I would like to know the same thing about him!" Aziraphale shouted, nearly in panic.

"Well, for one, he's not human." Crowley smirked earning wide eyed glares of surprise coming from Donna and Aziraphale.

"What do you mean he's not human!? He looks human enough! Crowley, are you well?"

"I'm fine, Angel." He told him with a caring smile before turning his gaze back to the rightfully confused Time Lord. "Give me a moment and I'll answer you." He took Aziraphale and dragged him away a safe distance to where he could breathe a little.

"Crowley, who...what is that man if he's not human? How do you know things about him? Why was he surprised with you? Why does he look like you!?"

"That last one...is a bit difficult to explain...it's a bit of a random thing that happens with his race. Now, there's a lot you don't know about me. Firstly, I was once the Archangel Raphael." At that, Crowley had to quickly catch Aziraphale, because he immediately started fainting.

"Y-You're...serious!?" He asked with a slow and quiet voice.

"I've never lied to you. It's just something I was told by God to keep a secret to all except one angel and that's you. Now, along with that...I created the Universe with her, and as I did so, I was given knowledge of every different planet, species, life, and everything in between. He's different. I know what he is, because I was the one that helped create his planet. Now, try and keep a level head while I deal with him, okay?"

"O-Okay." Aziraphale nodded, and with that, they went back to the STILL confused Time Lord and Human.

"Alright, mind telling me how you look like me? It's fascinating and interesting, but uh...not quite used to it."

"Crowley...WHAT is he?"

"He's a Time Lord from the planet Galifrey." At his answer, the Time Lord staggered back until his back hit the large blue police call box.

"H-How...I mean...I didn't even say anything, I...WHAT ARE YOU!?"

"Doctor?" Donna questioned with a worried tone.

"Doctor. Is that your name?" Crowley inquired with a calm tone.

"Y-Yes. I'm usually called The Doctor, though." He nodded quickly as he furrowed his brow.

"Right, well, I know this, because I helped create your planet. I was once the Archangel Raphael, and at God's side, I hung the stars, lit them up, gave them color, and assisted in making planets. I gave your planet its name and your people, their's. I know what you are, what inventions your people have created. I know that you have two hearts, that you live rather long lives, that you can travel through time and space, and I also colored the grass red on your planet."

"That's...you couldn't have! The way you're explaining it...it..." With that, Crowley placed his hands on either side of the Doctor's head, and took him and only him to the point his planet was created. Through Crowley's own memories. They watched the conversation between Raphael and God happen, and Crowley explained that Raphael was him before he fell from Heaven and became a Demon. When they were brought back to the present, Crowley calmly removed his hands and watched for the Doctor's reaction.

"You..." The Doctor slid down the door of his TARDIS, staring up at Crowley with a look of awe, horror, shock, and wonder. "...you created my home planet." It wasn't a question, but a realization.

"I ASSISTED in creating it. God did a lot of the work. What is it you're here for, Doctor?"

"O-Oh...well..." His eyes were wide, and Crowley noticed how the Doctor was staring at him.

"Please don't stare at me like I'm your God." He breathed out calmly as he crouched down in front of him. "I am far from that. I'm a demon. Cut off from God, but I was still allowed to keep all the knowledge She gave me. "

"God's a woman?" Donna spoke up with a pleased expression, causing Crowley to smile.

"Yes, she is, and your attitude is similar to hers. Calm, brash, patient, you speak your mind, I'm sure you have a stubborn streak in you, and I doubt you would ever take no as an answer."

"Well..." The Doctor started to calm nearly instantly at Crowley's words. "...You've certainly got Donna pegged. That's exactly her."

"Sounds interesting...and challenging." Crowley stood up and held his hand out to the Doctor.

He took it gladly, his nerves obviously calmed a great deal, and he nodded his head. "Oh, she can be a handful sometimes, but she's so full of life, it's worth it."

"It's the same with Aziraphale." Crowley chuckled.

"HEY, NOW THAT'S UNCALLED FOR!" Both Aziraphale and Donna chorused together in perfect unison.

Crowley smirked with a furrowed brow at the angel and shook his head. "Six thousand years, Aziraphale, and most of that was both of us rescuing each other, and tell me...just who exactly crossed the Channel during a revolution, because he wanted some crepes and who didn't have the mind to change his clothes? Oh, or who had me preform a miracle to get people to see Hamlet, making it famous? What about when you ended up in the crossfires of a mafia...several times? What about 1941? No?"

"Alright, alright! You didn't have to go there!" He huffed, but the smile he gave him was fond. "You MIGHT have a point."

"I mi-Angel, you're a handful, but you're my best friend. I KNOW I have a point." Crowley took his glasses off and looked back to the Doctor, who gasped at the appearance of them. "So, why are you here, Doctor?"

The Doctor blinked several times before he reached into his pocket and pulled out a piece of notebook paper. "Erm...I don't know if you can read my handwriting...or the language..."

"Hand it here, what is it?" Crowley took the paper he was given and instantly started laughing. "Ah, alright."

"You CAN read it?" The Doctor beamed.

"Yes, I can read Galifreyan. It's similar to our own language, watch." He handed the paper to Aziraphale with a proud smile. "Can you read that, Aziraphale?"

He narrowed his eyes at Crowley, but took the paper anyway. "It's not SIMILAR, Crowley, it IS! Did you have any part in this?"

"I might've convinced God that since they were to travel Time and Space, they would need a language and since Time and Space is usually where we resided at the time even before time and space started...they should have our language. I also asked her if perhaps She could make a tiny suggestion on one of the inventions or perhaps make it an ability for the Time Lords. It was to make it to where they could read, write, understand, and be HEARD in many different languages without having to learn it. Even Baby. They can understand infants. So, she did. If the Doctor goes somewhere in Alpha Centuri, he would instantly hear them in the easiest language for those in his...what is it you call it?"

"TARDIS." The Doctor stated proudly. "Time and relative Dimensions in Space."

"Hmm...fitting." Crowley nodded. "Right, well, the easiest language for those in his TARDIS, and in equal parts, they would be able to hear and understand the same way. Only the Doctor or other Time Lords can understand other creatures without needing to learn or use the time machine. So, what does it say?"

"It's a report on unusual reality altering activity of a world wide scale. This is a report from two months ago. Oh, that must've been Adam!"

"Yes." Crowley agreed as he took the paper back and gave it to the Doctor. "It was a um...a friend of ours. He's the Antichrist, but he's more human now that he stopped the Apocalypse. He altered reality by a HUGE margin. If he wanted it to happen, it happened. He's good now though. No danger here."

"Oh, well that's good." The Doctor nodded his head. "So...everything's fixed then?"

"Yes." Crowley nodded.

"Then why did the TARDIS bring me here?"

Aziraphale smiled brightly at the Doctor and the still shocked Donna. "Perhaps it brought you here, because you were meant to find out everything."

"Perhaps." The Doctor nodded. "Time's a funny thing." He smiled kindly, and Aziraphale noticed that they were similar in more than just looks and voice, but in small quirks as well like the way the smile starts to go the right first before spreading across the face.

"And perhaps...you look like Crowley, because you were meant to meet the being responsible for creating your planet."

"Maybe you're right." He nodded his head at Aziraphale before turning to look at Crowley. He held out his hand with a wide grin and said, "It's been a pleasure meeting you, Crowley."

Crowley took his hand and nodded his head calmly. "Likewise, Doctor."

"Anytime you want to visit, you'll be more than welcome at my bookshop." Aziraphale stated with a slight hope that he would so that he could hear about all the things the Doctor has seen. "We're both going to be around for a LONG time, and I have no plans of moving my bookshop."

"Thanks, I'll take you up on that offer someday, I'm sure." He let go of Crowley's hand and looked to Donna, who still seemed like her head might explode. "Um...Crowley?"

"Yes?"

The Doctor moved forward and whispered in his ear, "I don't think Donna will do too well with all the information she's just been given. She's a ball of fire, but me having a doppelganger that's a demon, God being a girl, angels, meeting the being responsible for the creation of my planet...I think this is all a bit much for her. Is there anyway you could...I don't know...wipe her memory from the past hour?" He pulled away and Crowley nodded at him.

Crowley stepped closer to Donna, who started backing away, but Crowley snapped his fingers, stopping time around her, and freezing her in place like he did with the ex-nun. "When I snap my fingers again, you will walk back in the TARDIS without question, you will forget coming to this bookshop, and you will act as if nothing happened once The Doctor starts the time machine again. You will not have noticed anything had happened or gone amiss. You will carry on like you had two minutes before he landed the TARDIS." Crowley snapped his fingers again, and Donna calmly walked back into the TARDIS.

Aziraphale noticed how much bigger it looked on the inside, and both The Doctor and Crowley noticed the look of fascination on his face. "Trust me, Angel..." Crowley started. "...the bigger on the inside thing...that's a whole new discussion for another day."

"R-Right." He nodded and then looked to the doctor once more. "I do hope you stop by again someday. Even if you have a different face, you're more than welcome."

"Thank you." He nodded, and then turned to face Crowley. "And thank you. So so much." He walked to his TARDIS, opened the door, and as he shut it, Crowley and Aziraphale heard him shout a triumphant, "ALLONS Y!" Then, about a minute later the TARDIS started its noise again and slowly disappeared until the sound was no more.

Once it was gone, Crowley felt Aziraphale slap his arm hard. "OW! What was that for!?"

"YOU'RE THE ARCHANGEL RAPHAEL!?"

"Oh boy...yeah, I WAS."

"Why didn't you tell me sooner!?"

"Good question." Crowley nodded his head as he pursed his lips. "I don't have a good answer. How about we do lunch?"

"Oh...fine!"

"Good! I believe a table for two became available at the Ritz!"

"You know me well, Crowley, but now you have a lot to make up for as I don't know nearly enough about you."

"Fair enough, Angel. Fair enough."


End file.
